


You're Bleeding All Over My Carpet

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: An Order Patrol doesn't go quite as planned.





	You're Bleeding All Over My Carpet

It was supposed to be a normal patrol. Nothing was supposed to happen. There wasn’t supposed to be an ambush waiting for them down the road, but there was. Someone had tipped them off. 

“Shit. Shit. Fuck,” Sirius swore, half dragging half carrying James through the halls of Grimmauld Place. “Rem! Lils!” Sirius shouted dragging James into the dining room and shoving him into a chair. There were two large gashes running across his chest, deep enough to potentially scar and bleeding heavily, there was even a slight trail from walking from the doorway. 

“Siri what are you.. holy shit!” Remus swore dropping to his knees to start healing the gashes. James was barely conscious, only awake enough to remember his name and who they were, but useless to answer any other questions.

“What’s with all the yelling?” Lily asked, waddling into the dining room half asleep. It took her a second to process the scene before her, but when she did she nearly burst into tears. “Is he okay? What happened?” She asked, trying to get to her husband before being forced to sit back by Sirius. 

“I don’t know! It was just supposed to be a normal patrol, just looking for suspicious activity. We were ambushed, someone told them where we would be patrolling and they caught us off guard,” Sirius paused, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t even hear what they hit him with,” 

Through all the comotion and yelling, no one had noticed that Walburga’s painting had been uncovered and was now screaming through the house, drowned out by the worry of their fellow marauder. 

“Filthy blood traitor, breeding with filthy mudbloods, and… and…” there was a pause as the painting stuttered and the four in the dining room sighed with relief after Remus had finished patching up James. “ **YOU’RE BLEEDING ALL OVER MY CARPET**!” There was another pause as the words echoed through the house, before the others started laughing. It really wasn’t that funny, but it defused the stress filled situation. 

“How long has she been screaming?” Peter asked, silencing the painting and recovering. 

“I have no idea. We were preoccupied. I must’ve uncovered her when I brought James in,” Sirius replied still laughing. 

“Where were you Pete? I thought you were supposed to be patrolling with them tonight? They could’ve used your help by the looks of it,” Remus said moving James to the couch. 

“Oh, uh sorry, I forgot to tell you I couldn’t. I-I was uh sent off to d-do something else,” Peter stammered, waving the question away. Did he feel guilty for telling the others about their patrol? Of course, but it’s not like he could have hid it from the Dark Lord anyways. He loved the others, they were his family, but war was coming and it looked as if they light side had already lost and Peter didn’t want to be caught on the losing side. 

“It’s fine Peter. Well since everyone’s here now why don’t we put this behind us and have dinner? We can all catch up after,” Lily suggested, moving to the fridge to see what she could make. This was definitely not how their night was supposed to go. No one wanted to admit how scared they were, but everyone was terrified. There was a rat in the order and everyone was a suspect, but the marauders refused to believe it could be one of them, it just wasn’t possible, they had been family since first year. They would never betray each other. Would they?


End file.
